The UnEntertainment Theorists
The UnEntertainment Theorists is a TV Series which made theories of TV shows, video games, etc., Their TV show is in the MirrorUnAnything Channel and UnAnything Channel. Episodes * Film Theory: How Doofenshmirtz Controls Phineas And Ferb’s Summer | Phineas And Ferb Theory * Film Theory: How Phineas And Ferb RUINED Children’s Childhood | Phineas And Ferb Theory * Film Theory: How The 2nd Dimension Is Not The 2nd Dimension | Phineas And Ferb AU Theory * Film Theory: 2nd Dimension Doof’s Dictatorship Is A LIE!? | Phineas And Ferb AU Theory * Film Theory: Studying The 2nd Dimension Counterpart Of The Murphy Family | Phineas And Ferb/Milo Murphy’s Law AU Theory * Film Theory: Studying The 2nd Dimension Counterpart Of Murphy’s Law | Phineas And Ferb/Milo Murphy’s Law AU Theory * Film Theory: The 2nd Dimension Resistance Is A LIE!? | Phineas And Ferb AU Theory * Film Theory: How Phineas And Ferb RUINED Melissa’s Life | Phineas And Ferb/Milo Murphy’s Law Timeline Theory * Film Theory: Studying The Loud Family’s Luck | The Loud House Theory * Film Theory: Studying The Family Tree Of The Loud Family | The Loud House Theory * Film Theory: Studying AU Versions Of TV Shows | Fanfiction And AU Theory * Film Theory: How Teen Titans GO! Ruined People’s Childhood | The Dethroning Of Teen Titans AUs * Film Theory: How Cartoon Network Betrayed The Teen Titans | Cartoon Network’s Biggest Disrespect * Film Theory: How Seymour Skinner’s Lies Became Viral | The Study Of Steamed Hams * Film Theory: Is Stanley S. Squarepants A Dangerous Demon? | Spongebob Squarepants Theory * Film Theory: How SMG4 Creates A Meme World Of Mario | Super Mario Bros AU Theory * Film Theory: How Bugs Bunny’s Mimicry Became Viral | The Study Of The Big Chungus * Film Theory: Is Squidward Evil? | Spongebob Squarepants Theory * UnReal Theory: How Viacom Steals Or Owned Nickelodeon’s Copyright | The Tragedy Of Viacom * UnReal Theory: Is Thinknoodles A Slacker? | YouTuber Theory * Meme Theory: Are Meme Characters Dangerous? | Meme Theory * Meme Theory: Are MLG Characters Powerful? | MLG Theory * Game Theory: The Revenge Of The Shroobs | Mario And Luigi Theory * Game Theory: Studying AU Versions Of Video Games And Undertale | Fanfiction And AU Theory * Game Theory: The World’s Most Creepiest Undertale AU Ever Discovered | The Science Of HELP_tale * Game Theory: The Unintelligent Origin Of Rabbids | The Science Of Rabbids Invasion * Game Theory: The Reckless Origin Of Cortex’s Mad Memories | Crash Bandicoot Theory * Game Theory: Is Poison-Type Pokemon UnSafe? | The Science Of Pokemon * Game Theory: The Apocalypse Of Club Penguin And Club Penguin Island | Club Penguin Theory * Game Theory: Is Roblox Filters Inappropriate? | The Science Of Roblox * Game Theory: The Difference Between Skylanders Games And Spyro Games | Spyro The Dragon AU Theory * Game Theory: How Nintendo Didn’t Put Waluigi In Wario Games | Nintendo’s Biggest Mistake * Cartoon Theory: Are Cartoon Characters Mortals Or Immortals? | The Studies And Powers Of Cartoon Characters * Cartoon Theory: Can Fictional Series Reveal Their Characters’ Secrets, Embarrassing Reckless Moments, And Memories By Ruining Their Lives | The Fan-Made Theory After The Ended Series Of Any Fictional Series Category:TV Shames Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows